


No love for the brat

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, Lesson, Not for fans of Kennedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Kennedy expects to have lovely night of her dreams with Willow, but she instead faces what becomes her nightmare.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Buffy Summers/Spike, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	No love for the brat

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar and after going after Andrew in 'Not ogling ever again', I figured, what the heck, might as well do this to Kennedy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Kennedy entered the bedroom, where Willow was in bed, wearing a rather endearing corset that almost had Kennedy drool like a dog.

"Wanna some wild night tonight with me?" Willow teased.

"I sure do." Kennedy said, more than eager to have some wild night with Willow, whose skimpy clothing had countless of ideas running around Kennedy's mind.

"This should be fun, right?" Willow teased as she slowly took off Kennedy's top and unclipped her bra as they laid down, with Kennedy placing herself on top of Willow.

"It sure should be." Kennedy said as she was unzipping Willow's corset as they kissed and turned, Willow placing herself on top of Kennedy before Kennedy felt the touch of hands feel more… different than human skin, more… wet and… soft… like meat?

Kennedy opened her eyes and widened them in horror to see that Willow had turned into a man with no skin, muscles and blood and bones exposed as she felt the vomit almost make its way to her mouth as she swallowed.

"What's the matter? You don't love me even if I'm like that?" Skinless Warren asked.

Kennedy panted out for a few seconds, literally hearing her heart pound before she screamed. "AAAAAGGGHHHH! NOOOOOO!" She ran off, scrambling for her clothes and covering her chest with the pile of clothes.

The skinless Warren disappeared as Willow showed up in a shimmer, having used a cloaking spell, revealing the other Willow turned Warren to be a glamour that Willow made tangible for Kennedy to feel it.

"You got it?" Willow asked as Tara emerged from the closet.

"In HD, perfect resolution and brightness." Tara smirked, showing the footage on the camera as both girls giggled.

"We have to show that to the Scoobies and Team Angel later." Willow said, turning to Tara with an evil smirk as both girls kissed.

A moment later, Buffy, in her lingerie and Spike, in his black pants, Angel putting on his shirt and Cordelia with a blanket wrapped around to cover herself and Xander and Anya, who were buttoning their shirts and Wesley in his pants as well and Fred, also with a blanket wrapped around and Dawn and Connor, both in their pajamas, and Giles in his night clothes, alongside Faith, Satsu, Vi and other Potentials entered, looking completely confused at the commotion.

"What's going on? We heard screaming." Buffy asked, speaking for all of them.

"Was that Kennedy?" Cordelia asked.

Willow and Tara showed them the video as everyone burst into laughter few seconds later, holding themselves by their stomachs and high-fiving with Willow and Tara.

"Attagirls!" Angel said.

"Way to go, Will!" Buffy said.

"That was bloody excellent! That should show her!" Spike said as they laughed, satisfied that they had gotten back at Kennedy finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, part of me can get that Kennedy's bratty arrogant attitude is because of her Watcher dying and the arrogant attitude being probably a coping mechanism but Willow/Kennedy was forced and rushed, with Kennedy pursuing her like a stalkerish sexual predator and it was OOC of Willow to in one episode do a complete 180 and respond to her advances, when she had been clearly uncomfortable with Kennedy's advances.
> 
> Sick, maybe. But nothing less than Kennedy deserves. I don't like her, but not too much to have her killed off. There are other characters from other universes I dislike far more than her, like Iris from The Flash, Rey or Billie from Charmed.
> 
> While I don't like Riley or Robin either, Sam could help Riley get better and as for Robin, I'm imagining HIMYM scenario, where Robin later remembers his mom, when he's with Faith and gets disgusted but I don't plan on writing that, since frankly, as much as I dislike Robin, he's not worth getting burned by me, at least not this way, I might do something different to him, which those who don't like him either, I hope will be satisfied with.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
